Nanami's Secret!
by RallFreecss
Summary: Haruka Nanami, seorang komposer jenius yang menjadi incaran semua member STARISH. Tapi ternyata, dibalik wajah cantiknya, ia menyimpan rahasia kelam yang tak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Kira-kira apa ya? Warn inside!


**Title : **

**Haruka Nanami's Secret! **

**Disclaimer :  
I don't own anything **

**Cast : **

**Haruka Minani, STARISH, Rall Freecss (OC) **

**Warning : **

**OOC, OC, Newbie, Typo everywhere, iklan terselubung, etc :v**

* * *

**~Haruka Nanami P.O.V~  
**Pagi ini aku mendapatkan panggilan dari Ringo-sensei, sebenarnya ada apa ya? Aku bergegas menemuinya, aku

tidak boleh membuatnya menunggu! Aku harus cepat! Cepat! Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, tetapi...

BRUUUKKK! PLANGG!

"Ma-maafkan aku..." aku memegangi kepalaku yang mulai terasa berputar-putar

"Nanami? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Otoya, aku mengangguk pelan

"Maaf Ittoki-kun, aku sedang terburu-buru." Ucap ku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku 15° Otoya hanya tersenyummelihatku.

"Aku boleh ikut dengan mu?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk, Otoya tersenyum lebar, kami berduapun segera menemui Ringo-sensei.

"Kalian lama sekali! Membuat seorang gadis menunggu lama itu tidak baik!" celoteh Ringo-sensei, tampak seorang gadis kecil berdiri di sampingnya.

"Maaf, hmm, ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis manis itu?" tanya ku

"Namaku Rall Freecss, salam kenal" ujar gadis kecil yang ternyata bernama Rall itu

"Rall-chan ya? Salam kenal!" Otoya menjabat tangan gadis itu, waaaa, dia benar-benar imut / Seperti seekor cihuahua~ kyaaaaaa~

"Nanami-nee-chan kau kenapa? Kenapa senyam senyum sendiri?" tanya Rall bingung

_[Author : mungkin si Nanami lupa minum obat tadi pagi :v *author digotong ke sungai*]_

"Eh, ti-tidak apa-apa..." jawabku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin, eh, tunggu, bagaimana dia bisa tau namaku?

Jangan-jangan aku sudah sangat terkenal ya?

_[Author : Ehm, si Nanami ke ge-er-an :v *di lempar panci*]_

"Ehm! Ehm! Dia adalah Rall Freecss, idol baru yang akan bernaung di bawah agensi Shining," jelas Ringgo-sensei, aku dan Otoya hanya ber-oh ria

"Mulai sekarang ia akan mengikuti Master Course bersama kalian~ Dan dia akan menjadi teman sekamar Nanami Haruka." lanjutnya, aku dan Otoya kembali ber-oh ria

"Teman sekamar ku kah, eh! Te-teman sekamar ku!?" aku cukup terkejut mendengar hal itu

"Iya, ada masalah?" tanya Ringo-sensei, aku menggeleng secepat kilat,

"_Waah, semoga saja tak ketahuan..." _gumam ku dalam hati.

"Nanami-nee-chan, bisakah kita segera ke kamar?" suara Rall memecah lamunanku. Kami bertigapun segera menuju kamarku, sedangkan Ringo-sensei menghilang entah kemana

_[Author : jangan-jangan, Ringo-sensei... xD]_ Otoya membantu membawa tas-tas Rall, sedangkan aku dan Rall sibuk berbincang-bincang sepanjang jalan.

* * *

**~Author P.O.V~**

Berhubung dalam sudut pandang Minami sama sekali ga gokil, maka author akan ambil alih dari sini.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, walaupun ga jauh-jauh banget. Akhirnya, ketiga petualang itu tiba di kamar Nanami. Otoya yang kecapean langsung undur diri menuju dapur untuk meneguk beberapa tetes air.

Sedangkan kedua anak cewe itu, mulai membenahi barang-barang si anak baru. Selang 3 jam~ [lama banget dah,] akhirnya semuanya berakhir, barang-barang telah tersusun rapi semua.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara sepatu kuda, tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk~ eh, salah-salah, maksudnya, suara langkah seseorag. Dan ternyata seseorangnya itu adalaaahhhhhhh... (sfx : Jeng Jeng Jeng~)

Shinomiya Natsuki~ Cowo berkaca mata yang seneng banget sama Piyo-chan.

"Nanami! Nanami! Ayo coba cookies buatan ku!" serunya dengan sebakul cookies gosong di tangannya, dari belakang Natsuki, muncullah member tercebol di STARISH, Syou~

"Jangan di makan! Jangan!" serunya heboh kaya ibu-ibu yang ga kebagian barang discount gede-gede-an, ato mungkin lebih ke nenek-nenek ya? Ah, ga penting :v

"Waaah, aku boleh mencobanya?" tanya Rall antusias, Natsuki dan Syou tampak bingung ketika melihat sesosok yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya [sesosok apaan tuh :v]

"Nanami-chan, anak siapa ini? Siapa bapaknya?" tanya Natsuki asal-asalan

"Nanami! Anak siapa nih yang kamu bawa lari hah!?" Syoupun tak mau kalah, Nanamipun mulai ber-sweat drop ria disertai oleh Rall

"Bukan-bukan, dia idol baru yang akan ikut pelatihan bersama kita" jelas Nanami

"Ciao! Rall Freecsss, yoroshiku!" Rall memperkenalkan dirinya

"Hee, idol baru kaahh~" Syou mulai ber-hee ria (?) Natsuki megangguk-angguk kaya kepala akabeko yang ga bisa diem (?)

"Anak baru kah? Kalau begitu, silahkan coba ini~" Natsuki menyodorkan bakulnya c:

Rall-pun meraih sepotong cookies dari dalam bakul itu dan melahapnya

"Enak!" serunya dengan pipi merah merona bak buah ceri yang baru dipetik

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau bisa memiliki semuanya~" Natsukipun memberikan semua Cookies ajaibnya kepada Rall, tentu saja, dengan senang hati, iapun menerimanya

"Tu-tunggu!? Ka-kau baik-baik saja!?" tanya Syou heboh, Rall hanya mengangguk. Syou tampak benar-benar shock.

Mungkin karena dia ga kebagian cookies ajaib si Natsuki ya? Yah, mana saya tau, tanyain aja sama orannya langsung, wookeh?

Setelah melahap habis semua cookies ajaib si Natsuki, Nanami dan Rall, dibuntuti Syou dan Natsuki, mulai

menjelajahi asrama yang super gede itu, mungkin 2 kalinya wall Mar*a di anime Shing*ki no Kyoj*in [lihat? Ada iklan

terselubung loh :v] Di tengah-tengah wisata (?) mereka itu, mereka bertemu Masato dan Ren.

"Ciao~ Aku Rall Freecss, salam kenal," Rall kembali memperkenalkan diri

"Jadi kau anak baru yang dibicarakan Ringo-sensei tadi ya?" tanya Masato, Rall hanya mengangguk-angguk,

ngomong-ngomong, rasanya dari tadi nih anak ngangguk mulu ya kerjaannya, ga bisa yang laen apah? Yah

sudahlah, janganlah kita permasalahkan masalah sepeleee~ Jangan dibahas lagi yaa~ Yosh yosh~ Anak baek~ /

"Setelah sebelumnya Domba Kecil, sekarang malah muncul Kelinci kecil ya." Ucap Ren

"Kelinci? Bukan-bukan, aku ini anak Harimau~ :3 Tepatnya Harimau Kecil" jelas Rall, semuanya ber-sweet drop ria, Harimau? Maksudnya kamu mau makan semua orang gitu?

Suara Masato memecah keheningan,

"Jadi apa kemampuan mu?" tanyanya, Rall berdehem riam, kemudian membuka mulutnya

"Aku bisa menulis lagu, dan menyanyi. Oh, aku juga bisa menari" jawabnya, yang lain kembali ber-oh ria, entah itu reaksi takjub ato iri ato apalah

"Aku juga bisa membuat manga" tambah Rall, dan lagi-lagi hanya direspon dengan OH panjang dari orang-orang disekitarnya, ah, malang sekali, yang sabar yaaa~

Lagi-lagi, member STARISH lainnya bermunculan, entah dari mana.

Kali ini, Tokiya dan Cecile muncul dengan tubuh basah dan handuk melingkar di pinggul mereka.

"Ke-kenapa kalian bertelanjang dada se-seperti itu!?" Nanami buru-buru menutupi matanya

Sementara yang lain memandangi kotak-kotak milik Toki dan Cecile yang terukir indah pada perut mereka masing-masing, jangan lupakan Rall yang memandanginya antusias.

"Aku habis mengajari si Aijima berenang" jawab Tokiya, lagi, semuanya ber-oh ria~

"Ternyata berkubang di air seperti itu tidak buruk juga" tukas Cecile.

Tampaknya keduanya tak terganggu atas kehadiran Rall yang tidak terasa asing -_- atau mereka ga sadar si Rall ada karena terlalu pendek atau aura keberadaannya yang ga terasa? Yang mana nih? Ayo pilih!

Setelah bertemu dengan semua anggota STARISH, Rall merasa kelelahan dan memilih untuk kembali ke kamar. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya.

Tiba-tiba, mata Rall tertuju pada sebuah lemari putih besar yang besarnya kira-kira sama dengan besar Titan di Att*ck on Ti*an :v [iklan terselubung part 2 (y) ] Rall berdiri dan berjalan mendekati lemari itu.

Ia menoleh pada Nanami yang masih merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Apa aku boleh membukanya?" tanya Rall, Nanami menoleh, wajahnya mendadak pucat.

Keringatnya bercucuran deras, kalau dibiarin lama-lama bisa-bisa kamar ini banjir! Gawat! Gawat! Seseorang hentikn keringatnya!

"Ja-jangan!" cegah Nanami, namun terlambat, tangan mungil Rall telah mencapai gangang (?) lemari itu dan membukanya.

Dari dalam lemari, berjatuhanlah buku-buku yang sungguh WOW! Rall membukanya dan teryata itu adalah... _**DOUJINSH YAOI! OH MY GOD!**_

"Nanami-nee-chan?" panggil Rall, wajah Nanami kini sangat pucat, kini wajahnya seputih rambut M*nma dari An*hana. Keringatnya bercucuran lebih deras kali ini,

"Kau seorang FUJOSHI?" tanya Rall dengan penekanan kuat pada kata Fujoshi. Nanami menganggukkan kepalanya dengan berat hati..

"_Habislah aku..._" gumam Nanami dalam hati, tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman terukir pada wajah Rall, ia memegang pundak Nanami dan mengancungkan jari jempolnya

"Naisuu~ Kalau begitu kita sama~" ujar Rall, eh? Sama? Sama-sama bego? _[*di lemparin panci*]_ Nanami mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandangi wajah Rall yang sedari tadi dipenuhi dengan senyuman lebar.

Air mata Nanami yang tadinya akan keluar, membatalkan rencananya untuk mengalir keluar.

"Rall juga Fujoshi?" tanya Nanami, Rall mengangguk semangat, _WAAAIIII!_ Nanami sangat senang kala itu, wajahnya mulai dipenuhi senyuman super lebar, sangat lebar~

"Doujinshi ini, aku yang membuatnya," jelas Rall. Nanami tampak agak terkejut,

"Lihat ini," Rall menunjuk tulisan _'RF'_ pada sampul doujin itu.

"RF, Rall Freecss." Jelas Rall, Nanami memandangi Rall kagum, jangan lupa, ada cahaya berkilau mengitari Rall yang sedang dipandangi oleh Nanami.

Asal kalian tau, karakter pada Doujin itu semuanya adalah para persoel STARISH yang keceh-keceh dan mempesonah~

Dan pembuat Doujin itu adalah AhoIdol _[apa ini?]_ yang baru aja naik daun yang mana usianya baru saja menginjak anak tangga ke 14 :3 Jenius bukan? :v

"Nanami-nee-chan pasti sering menghayal yang aneh-aneh tentang para member STARISH setelah membaca Doujin ku ini ya?" tebak Rall, Nanami mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri! Doujin-mu terlalu hebat, imajinasiku menjadi berkembang, tak terkendali," ujar Nanami bersemangat, Rall mengangguk-angguk girang.

"Apa Pairing favorit mu?" tanya Rall lagi, Nanami berfikir sejenak

"Mungkin TokiyaxOtoya, Tokiya benar-benar gentle!" jawab Nanami heboh

"Aku juga! Aku juga paling suka yang ituu!" Rall tak kalah heboh. Jadilah malam itu di dominasi pembicaraan tentang

Y-A-O-I, Yaoi, dan teriakan-teriakan histeris dari kedua gadis itu. Di luar sana, Syou dan Natsuki yang kebetulan lewat...

"Anak perempuan itu berisik ya" ujar Syour, Natsuki tersenyum kecil

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Natsuki, mereka berduapun menjauhi kamar itu .

"Pokoknya ini rahasia ya!" ucap Nanami tegas pada Rall, Rall mengangguk,

"Tenang saja, akan aku jaga dengan segenap jiwa!" ucapnya bersemangat~

**The to the End, THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :** Waay, selesai jugaa~ Gomen Humornya ga kerasa banget, alias ga to the ring, garing. Aku akan mencoba lagi lain waktu nyaaaii~ RnR yaa~ Sankyuuu~


End file.
